Another Brother, Another Story
by FlipWise
Summary: Let's think back for a second. What if in the original Outsiders story there was a another brother Older than Ponyboy and younger than Sodapop. This also connects the stories of The Outsiders and That Was Then, This Is Now.
1. Just Another Day

Another Brother, Another Story

Note: I don't own any characters created by S.E. Hinton.

Chapter 1: Just Another Day

"BAM!" I yelled.

Two-Bit laughed, Steve threw down his cards, Dally was just smiling and Johnny cracked a small smile.

I had just won twelve dollars in my third poker game.

We were playing some fast-food restaurant. I'm a greaser, and my name is Trix.

Don't ask, I was never teased from being named after a box of cereal, mainly because I have three other brothers who are tuff and tough like me. My parents are dead though. We took it pretty hard. But I learned to get over it.

I'm the third oldest in my family. My oldest brother Darry is twenty and the other older brother, Soda, is sixteen, he'll be seventeen soon though. I hate calling him by his full name, Sodapop. It sounds cooler by calling him Soda. My only younger brother, Ponyboy, is fourteen.

Darry is became very strict once our parents died. Because of this, Pony thinks he hates him. Nah, it's just cause Darry is nervous about us getting separated. Soda is one wild guy though, a little bit like me. But I'm just plain serious most of the time.

Ponyboy is well…… a little different. He loves to read kinda like Darry used to. Soda and I just find it plain boring; unless it has something to do with me. Two-Bit is part of our gang. He's the joker of the group.

Steve is Soda's best friend. He's good with cars, which is why he works at the DX with Soda. Then there's Dally. _Whew_, I haven't seen anyone that tough since I met Tim Sheperd, who he happens to be best friends with. He's from New York also.

Now, there's Johnny. We all felt sorry for the kid, he is abused with words and fists by his parents. We sorta took him in. But what made it worse is that he was jumped by Socs a while ago. I haven't ever seen anyone look as bad as he did.

Anyway, the manager kicked us out because we weren't ordering anything. We all walked outside. Darry and Soda were outside. They were probably here to ask me something.

"The cars over there," said Darry nodding his head to the left.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Nah, not today," said Soda with a smile. " Have you seen Pony."

"Probably seeing a movie. A new Paul Newman is out."

We all walked towards the car when we suddenly heard someone scream:

"Darry, Soda, Trix!"

Soda and I looked at each other. That sounded exactly like Ponyboy. We all rushed in the direction that we heard the scream. We saw a bunch of Socs around something. When they us they jumped up and ran. I saw Ponyboy laying on his back, I was hoping he was at least unconscious, and not…. dead. Darry went over to Ponyboy while we chased the socs into their car and threw rocks at them.

"Punks!" I yelled, then me and Soda ran to Darry and Ponyboy. Ponyboy was okay, but he was rubbing his cheek while sitting on the curb.

"You got cut a little, huh Ponyboy," said Soda sitting next to him.

"I did!" said Pony looking up. I pulled out a hankercheif and put it on Ponyboy's cut.

Then the rest of the gang came up. We all sat down for a smoke. You know, just relaxing.

Then Steve started up some crap.

"So why were you walking all by your lonesome."

Ponyboy tried to defend himself.

"I was just watching a movie. I didn't think-"

Darry cut in and chewed him out.

"You don't ever think. Not even at home where it matters. You must use common sense at school with the grades you have. But do you use it where you need to. No siree. If you wanted to see a movie so bad, you should have had one of us come with you. If you wanted to be by yourself self then you should have carried a blade."

Ponyboy just looked at the ground.

Soda and I jumped in. Soda usually sticks up for Pony, but I'll jump in if I can figure out something wrong with what he says.

"Darry," I started. "You know you would have chewed him out if he even touch a blade."

"Yeah," Soda jumped in. "Leave my kid brother alone. It's not his fault he likes to see movies. And it's not his fault Socs like to jump us. And if he had a blade. It would have been a good excuse to cut him to ribbons."

"When I want my kid brothers to tell me what to do with my younger kid brother, I'll ask

you two, kid brothers," said Darry.

Two-Bit then leaned over to Pony and said:

"Just ask any of us. One of us will go."

"Speaking of movies," jumped in Dally. " I'm heading to the nightly double toomorow night. Anyone wanta hunt some action."

Steve shook his head.

"Soda and I are taking Evie and Sandy to the game."

Darry looked depressed.

"I've got to work." He never gets to do anything anymore.

Dally looked at the rest of us.

"Two-Bit, Pony, Johnnycake, Trix. Wanna come?"

Pony and Johnny joined in.

"I'll meet y'all there. I've got a poker game to win," I said.

I'm always in card games. And I win most of them. How do you think we can afford to pay for all of us.

"I was thinking of getting boozed up toomorow night. I might come over to y'all."

Later on, I went walking around I was supposed to be home soon though. It was a school night. I do okay in school, my lowest grade is a D- right now. I was hanging out with this kid named Mark Jennings. It was hard to get to him though. He's usually hanging out with his best friend. We were walking out of some drug store when I asked him:

"Where's your best friend?"

Mark smiled.

"He's going out with Angela Shepard. Tim's sister."

I had to laugh at that. The Shepards are nothing but trouble.

"He's gonna wish he never met her," I commented.

"That's what I told them. But I'm not worried. He's tough."

Mark hot-wired a car and drove me to my neighborhood.

I walked in the house and saw Soda giving Darry a back-rub.

"Hey, kid. Get ready for bed," commanded Darry.

I usually would have said something back, but I was tired anyway.

We have three bedrooms in our house. One was my parents, Darry and I used to share a room, which is mine now. Darry sleeps in our parent's room now. Soda has to sleep with Ponyboy, because Pony has these nightmares every once in a while. I went into my room and pulled off my shirt. I got under the covers. Through the door, I saw Soda walk into his room. I could hear him and Pony talking. I didn't feel like being nosy tonight so I went on ahead to sleep.

"TRIX, GET UP!"

I opened one eye. Dangit. It's morning already. That's one thing I hate about not having dreams. It makes you seem like you didn't sleep at all.


	2. Couple of Socs

Chapter 2: Couple of Socs

I left the house paid. I had just won fifty-seven dollars from the poker games. Man, I'm unstoppable. I decided that I would just go look for Dally, Ponyboy and Johnny. After I went under the fence I went looking for the guys.

On the way there I saw a soc chick yelling at her boyfriend. Just like a soc. Never able to please a chick. I should know. I've had three girlfriends. One turned into a soc, it didn't matter though, we had been going out for a week.

Then the second girl moved out of Tulsa, she had to be the best one though. The third was crazy though; she wanted to do the "dirtiness of life" with me. Now I'm no virgin, but I not going to risk having some wife and kids. Darry already chewed me out when he found out.

I found this one greaser I knew. He said he saw Dally leaving the snack bar with two cokes. I found the guys. Pony and Johnny were just sitting there while Dally tormented these girls. One of them was the same girl I saw arguing with the soc. She was pretty though. She had bright red hair. But right then, the red head threw a coke in Dally's face.

"Oh crap," I said quietly. Dally put on his evil smile. Now she was gonna get it. I wouldn't even mess with Dally when he has that smile on. But the next thing surprised me. Johnny said all of a sudden:

"Leave her alone, Dal."

"Wha," Dally was thrown off guard.

Johnny gulped and repeated what he said.

If that had been, anyone else, Dally would have slugged him with no hesitation. But you just can't hit Johnny. It's like a gang rule or something. Dally got up and walked off, he didn't even notice me.

Man, I didn't even think Johnny had it in him. Now Pony and Johnny were talking to the girls. While I was sitting there thinking, Two-Bit came up to me. Then he whispered something in my ear. I smiled and nodded. We snuck up behind Pony and Johnny. I put my hands tightly on the kids' shoulder while Two-Bit said in a deep voice.

"Okay greasers, you've had it."

They both froze. Ponyboy turned around slowly to see our grinning faces.

"Well jeez. Scare us to death," said Ponyboy.

I looked at Johnny. He was white like paper.

"Sorry Johnny," I said rubbing his head. I forgot how nervous he is.

Two-Bit apologized too.

We sat beside them and I said:

"Pony, since when have you been interested in girls?"

Two-Bit and the other girl began making jokes about eachother but Johnny cut in.

"Aw, cut it out. Dally was bothering them and then he left. They wanted us to protect them."

"Oh, okay. You picked up some small bodyguards though."

Pony rolled his eyes and Two-Bit asked:

"Hey, where is ol' Dal' anyways."

"Probably hunting action, booze, or dames," said Ponyboy. "I hope he don't get jailed."

"He'll find a fight. Curly says he saw Dally slashing Tim's tires. Does he have a blade?"

"No"

"Good, Tim will fight fair."

The redhead got up.

"Ponyboy, do you want to go get some popcorn with me."

"Sure. Y'all want some?" he answered while jumping up.

I reached in my pocket and got enough for two.

"Get me some and yourself some also."

Two-Bit pulled out some money also.

"Get Johnny some."

After they left, Two-Bit asked:

"So, Johnny. What makes you so cocky tonight?"

I jumped in too.

"Well, what do you expect. You took his girl."

"I did," said Two-Bit trying to sound surprised.

"Sure," I continued. "You see how my brother just took Lucy over there. Now Johnny's by himself."

The soc girl was just laughing aloud while Johnny just blushed. Pony and the redhead came back soon. I found out the names of the chicks. The redhead's name was Cherry (go figure) and the other was Marcia. We decided to leave the movie early. It was getting boring.

Two-Bit' didn't have his car so we had to walk it back to his house. He offered to drive

Cherry and Marcia home. But we didn't know that we'd be getting some visitors.


	3. Can't Beleive What Is Happening

-I read my first review. You're right, I really didn't plan to get real into detail until the story really started crackin'. But thanks for the review. I'm not mad at ya'. You're just expressing your opinion. This is my second story anyway. At least I know that I should add more detail. Now onto the story.

We kept walking along the road to Two-Bit's house. A soc car had already passed us, but it didn't notice us. Two-Bit was flirting with Marcia so I let him do what his could. I'm gonna laugh if Kathy catches him with this chick. Plus she's a soc. Woo; I've got to see this when it happens. Ponyboy was talking to Cherry. He doesn't talk to girls much. He seemed to be enjoying himself. I wonder what kind of girl would he marry. He wouldn't get some dumb broad like the rest of us would have. Nah, he would marry some smart girl. Then I thought. Do I really want to marry some greaser girl? I would probably walk out on her. I never really thought about my futu-. What the heck am I thinking? I think I'm turning into Ponyboy! He broke into my thoughts when he shouted:

"He's not like neither me or Soda. He's as hard as rock. He thinks I'm a pain in the neck. He likes Soda, everyone does. He would stick me in a boys home but Soda won't let him."

We all were staring at Pony.

"Gee," started Johnny. "I thoughtyou three got along well."

"Well we don't," snapped Pony, "And we all know you're not wanted at home. And you can't blame them."

Johnny's eyes widened and Two-Bit slapped him good across the head.

"Shut your trap," he said.

"Sorry," Pony said calming down.

I pulled Ponyboy to the side. Two-Bit was trying to make Johnny feel better.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I said right into Pony's face.

"I wasn't thinking," said Pony.

"Aw, geez. Just try to control yourself," I said pushing Pony towards the others.

Man, is this how Darry feels?

Then I saw the same soc car that passed us first. This time it stopped next to us. I walked up to the group while two socs got out.

"Cherry," what are you doing.

They started arguing, but I didn't pay attention to their moment. I was watching for moves from the socs. One time I didn't pay attention to what a soc was saying and he swung on me. Then his little friends jumped in. Good thing Soda and Steve came along.

Then he said something that caught my attention.

"-no reasons to be hanging around these bums."

Two-Bit put on his hard stance and replied:

"Who you calling bums?"

"Listen grease. We've got more of us in the backseat-"

"Then pity the backseat!"

Two-Bit busted a glass of beer and gave it to Ponyboy.

We then flipped out our blades.

"Stop It!" yelled Cherry.

"Just let me say something then I'll go with you guys."

Pony pulled her to the side. They had a short talk and then she got into the soc car.

One of the socs looked at me, and I jumped at him. He nearly fell before he got into the car. Two-Bit threw something on the ground.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Marcia's number. I must still be drunk."

Dang. Now I won't see what happens when Kathy catches him.  
I laughed and we kept walking. When we reached the lot we went our separate ways. Johnny and Pony stayed in the lot, while Two-Bit and I went hunting for a poker game.

We found one at a party somewhere. I sat down and played a round and as usual, I won.

One of the guys was a thick looking dude. Not as thick as Darry, but bigger than me. He got mad when I won and demanded his money back.

"Are you mad?" I said looking at him.

He then said:

"Fine, I'll just have to steal it from you!"

He walked towards me ready to start something, when Two-Bit came from behind and belted him in the back. He slapped Two-Bit and when I came and threw a fury of punches in his face. He backed up a little and when I came in for the next blow, he got himself together and punched me on my forehead. I was a little dizzy, but I didn't fall. Two-Bit then hit him on the back of the head with a glass bottle and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"C'mon," I commanded.

We left the house in a hurry, laughing the entire way.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. That guy sure knew how to punch someone.

"Do you know exactly where we are?" We were back somewhere I didn't recognize.

"I know the back of your house is up over there."

"Okay, I think I'm gonna head home."

It didn't matter, I had to be home in thirty minutes. Pony and I had to let Darry know where we were by a certain time.

I entered my house through the back door.

Darry was in the kitchen. I walked straight towards my room, when Soda appeared.

"Hey, Trix. Seen Ponyboy."

I had so much of a headache that I couldn't think about him. I just said the first thing that popped into my head.

"No."

I then just went to bed and nodded off right when I fell onto the bed. Screaming in the den awaked me. Oh great. Not when I have this headache. I walked up front to see what was going on.

Darry was shouting at Ponyboy. What could he have possibly done now? I looked at the clock and looked at where Pony was standing. He must have just walked in. Oh man. Soda tried to calm Darry but he yelled back at him.

"Shut-up! I'm sick of you trying to stick up for him."

Now that was too far. It's not right to yell at Soda. What did he do? Before I could say anything, Pony spoke my feelings.

"Don't you yell at him!"

Darry turned around and slapped Pony against the door. Everything went silent. What the heck just happened. Darry just hit Pony! His brother.

"Pony," Darry started with an easy voice.

He didn't even bother to listen. Ponyboy ran out of the door and took off. My headache then grew worse. He it didn't hurt this bad I would have ran to catch Pony. I fell on the couch.

Soda ran to his room, he was crying. Darry went to the back to comfort him. From that point on, I believed everything Ponyboy said. That hit right there proved it. I fell asleep on the couch.

When I woke up next, Darry was talking to a cop. Maybe he was telling him Pony's description so he could go find him. But I looked over at Soda and he was wide-eyed.

Could Pony have been-. I shot up from that thought.

When the cop left, I gave Darry my questions.

"What was he here for?"

Soda looked at me and Darry let out a big sigh. He answered me.

"Ponyboy was with Johnny. And Johnny killed a soc. And no one knows where they are."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Johnny killing someone. What could have possibly made him do that?

At that moment, Two-Bit came running into the door. We all looked at him.

"I just heard what happened. Dally's been hauled in."

Well like that made the situation any better. You know it's serious if Dally's been hauled in. I then ran out of the door and Two-Bit followed.

"Where are you going?" asked Two-Bit.

"I'm going to find Dally. I have a feeling he has some information for me."

I was straight serious. I might not have showed it a lot, but I cared a lot for all my brothers. Especially Ponyboy. He would end up being something good like the rest of us. We were walking for a long time, I had on a long sleeve shirt so I wasn't that cold.

We found Dally walking down the street from the police station.

"Dally!" I yelled.

He looked up and smiled.

I went right up to him.

"Where's my brother?"

Dally started getting smart.

"Which one?"

"Quit fooling around. The younger one."

Dally smiled again.

"The cops asked me the same thing. I kinda let it slip that they were heading for Texas."

Two-Bit then started off and Dally grabbed his shirt.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

Two-Bit looked at him with a serious look.

"I'm going to Texas to find them."

Dally let out a laugh and said,

"They're not going to Texas. Truth is, I don't know where those two are."

"Well this was best time for you to be smiling," I cut in. "I'm going back home."

I walked all the way back to the house. It was Sunday morning so I had school tomorrow. I remember Ponyboy and Johnny used to go to church every Sunday morning. This thought made the situation worse so I just walked home. But there was no way I was going to get them out of mind.


	4. Not Exactly the Best Day

Chapter 4: Not Exactly the Best Day 

The next day I went to school. I couldn't stop thinking about Ponyboy and Johnny.

It was real weird. I never thought this would happen. And it's Darry's fault. Man!

"Trix!"

I looked up and saw Steve looking at me.

"You Okay?" he asked. He knew I was worried about Ponyboy.

"Whatever," I said getting up and walking into the hallway.

Then this soc stood in front of me. Like that was what I needed that day.

"You're that greaser whose brother killed Bob. You got anything to say before I kill you too."

"Buzz Off!" I said shoving him aside.

But I looked down the hallway and there were Socs blocking the only exit. I turned right back around.

"It seems right you know," he continued. He was really working on my nerves. "For two dirty little greasers to try to make our lives worse. Just cause your _greaser _parents got themselves killed doesn't mean that you and your brothers have to kill everyone else."

I slugged him a good one across the chin. But I didn't stop there. I let out more punches than I've ever thrown in my life. No one should talk about my brothers, no one should talk about my parents, and no one should talk about my family. I kept punching and punching; I couldn't stop.

Steve had to pull me back while the soc was laying on the floor. I got lose from Steve's grip and let out some more of my anger. It took both Steve and Two-Bit to hold me back. I had never been that angry in all my life. A teacher had escorted me to the principal's office; the soc had two black eyes, a bloody lip and a bloody nose.

The principle said some things. I can't remember everything. I was too angry. The only thing I remember is that he told me to go home. I went straight home.

I lied on the couch. I didn't want to talk to anyone. It seemed like minutes before Darry got home. I know it had been hours though.

"Trix!" he yelled as he came through the door. The was a lot of anger in his voice.

"What were you thinking?"

I looked at him.

"Like it matters."

"You were expelled for two weeks!"

"Well that soc deserved it!"

Darry became angrier.

"It's bad enough your little brother isn't here and now you start fighting at school!"

I jumped up and got right into his face.

"Like you even cared about him!"

I went straight to my room and locked the door.

"Trix! Come back here, now!"

"Make me!"

That had to be the cockiest thing I've said to any of my brothers.

He probably would have broken the door down but I heard the front door slam and footsteps walk into the other room. It must have been Soda. I heard Darry then. His voice was soft this time.

"Soda, are you okay?"

Darry must have seen a worse look on his face than last night. I heard Darry's footsteps walk towards Soda's room. I stuck my hair out of the door to listen. Then I heard Soda say in between his tears,

"Sand-y…….moved to Florida,"

He burst back into tears.

I looked up at the sky.

"Why are we going through this!" I shouted.

I opened up the window in my room and crawled out. I decided to just walk around town.

While I was walking around. I was once again confronted. This time there were three socs.

"Y'all here to jump me," I said looking at all three.

They didn't say anything. The two of them grabbed me from behind and the other two gave me eight hard blows to the stomach. I fell onto my knees and looked up at them.

"Maybe we should give the greasers a little payback."

I guess they were planning on killing me. I will never know because three other guys came in and started to throw punches at the socs. The socs took off and two of the guys helped me up to my feet.

"You alright Trix?" Well how many times have I heard that today. I recognized the guy's voice. It was Mark.

"Yeah," I said balancing on my feet.

I looked at the other two guys and saw that they were Tim Sheperd and Mark's best friend Bryon.

"Thanks," I said and started to walk home. They ran up to me.

"You can't walk by yourself y'know," said Bryon.

"You need a ride somewhere?" asked Sheperd.

I looked at him.

"Yeah, drop me off at my house."

Tim dropped me off at my house and I walked into the house. Mark, Bryon and Tim must be hanging together because Bryon goes out with Angela. I walked inside and saw Darry asleep in the armchair. I walked to the back and checked in Soda's room. He was asleep in his bed. Without Ponyboy.


	5. Good and Bad

Thanks for my reviews. Just to let you know that the last chapter is up on "Put Together".

You guys have probably read it but I haven't seen any new reveiws. Once again, I'm not mad. I just want a couple of reveiws on the last chapter. StreetPanther, where you at!

If you haven't read "Put Together" yet, try it out. I've got some pretty good reveiws.

No on with the fic!

Chapter 5: Good and Bad

Days passed. Darry became more and more angry with Pony being gone. Soda was crying every night. Two-Bit wasn't as cocky as he usually is, and Steve was getting frustrated with Soda being so depressed. Dally didn't change a bit and it was making me sick!

One night, Dal' came into the house with a smile. I stared at him.

"What could you be smiling about now!"

Dally had an even bigger grin. Soda and Darry walked in also.

"Me and Sheperd just came from a war council."

My facial expression changed to being confused.

"A what?"

Dally sighed.

"We're going to have a rumble with the socs. If we win, the socials stay outta our territory. I they win, everything goes on normally. This is just like New York."

Two-Bit got jumped one night, but Dally, and Darry showed up to save him. But Dally said he was handling himself. Steve, Tim Sheperd and I showed up a little later. There were other greasers too.

A red stingray, pulled up to us. We looked at the person who got out. The only people that would recognize her would be me and Two-Bit. It was Cherry. Tim said we should jump her being a soc and all but Two-Bit stopped him. I wouldn't have done it anyway. It seemed wrong for me to jump a chick.

She took a deep breath, and then said:

" I'm not here to cause trouble. I know it wasn't Johnny and Pony's fault."

Darry leaned over to me and whispered,

"How does she know their names?"

"Tell you later," I whispered.

Cherry continued.

"I'll testify that the socs were drunk and that Ponyboy and Johnny acted in self-defense. I'll also let you know what the socs are planning."

We all agreed with her and she started back to her car. Dally ran up to her and asked her something. She said something back and she drove off. I walked up and to Darry.

"What did you ask her?"

Dally smiled once again.

"If she wanted to go to the Dingo for a coke."

"What'd she say?"

"She told me to go to hell."

One day while I was sitting in the den, Soda came in. But it was different today. He didn't walk to his room and sleep the rest of the day like he usually does. He walked right in front of me. I looked up.

"What?"

"I think Dally knows where Pony and Johnny are," he said. He said it with a little excitement but he still had a lot of depression in him. I jumped up.

"How do you know!"

"I was over a Merril's for some money he owed me. I saw Pony's sweat shirt there. I know he knows where they are. But he won't say. I gave him a note to give to Pony-"

I walked towards the door and Soda asked:

"Where are you going?"

I looked over my shoulder.

"I'm going to look for Dally again. Call Steve and Two-Bit. Tell them to look for him too. Don't tell Darry."

I didn't want him to tell Darry because Darry would kill Dally. I wanted to do it myself.

I was looking all over for Dally. Where could he have been. I walked by Buck's place, but it was empty. His car wasn't even there. I just gave up. Lord knows where he is.

As I was walking home, Darry's truck pulled up next to me.

"Get in now!" Darry yelled.

I was about to say another cocky thing to Darry, but I saw he wasn't angry. He was worried. I looked at Soda's face. He had the same expression. I got in with no hesitation.

"What's going on?" I asked anxiously. Darry was speeding. He answered me.

"A hospital called. They have Pony! Him, Johnny and Dally were involved in a fire."

I froze. Ponyboy was at a hospital. I couldn't wait to get there. I wanted to see my brother!

It seemed like ages before Darry got to the parking lot. Soda got out before Darry even cut the truck off. I followed and so did Darry. We actually ran towards the hospital. We slowed down a little once we got inside. But we were still rushing. All three of us turned a corner and saw….

"Ponyboy!" yelled Soda

Ponyboy turned around and darted straight for Soda. I jumped in and gave Pony the biggest bear hug ever. Then he saw Darry. They stared at eachother for a moment. Pony cried out his name and they rushed towards eachother.

They were hugging the heck out of themselves. Darry was crying. Then I changed back to my original idea about Darry and Pony. He did care, I know because he was crying. Soda and I joined in also. I looked up into the air and said

"Thank you."

We all waited in the waiting room for the results of Johnny and Dally. Soon some reporters came in and asked Pony a bunch of questions. I said to Darry.

"Can't they leave the kid alone?"

Darry got up and spoke my thoughts. He told the reporters to stop with all the questions. As they were leaving, one turned around and asked Pony:

"What would be the first thing you would like to do?"

Pony looked at her and said

"Take a bath."

They all laughed and left. I didn't see what was so funny. Pony needed a three-hour shower by the way he looked.

At that point, I had just noticed that he looked diffrent. I guess I was too happy to see him. He dyed his hair and cut it also. It made him look like a punk.

We waited for a long time. Darry finally got to the doctor. The doctor said he would only talk to family.

"What family!" I shouted standing up.

Darry got through the dummy's head that we were as much family as he's got.

He said Dally would be okay, of course he would. He said that Johnny was critical. He had bad burns and a broken back. He would be handicapped for life. Darry turned and woke Soda up. We all left.

"There's nothing we can do here."

I nearly fell asleep on the way home. But Pony was knocked out cold. Darry had to pick him up and carry him into the house. I was the last one to walk in. I helped Soda put Pony into the bed and I staggered into my room. I fell on the bed and fell right asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by a slam. Oh, great. Two-Bit and Steve are here.

I was about to go back to sleep until I heard the two hammerheads scream:

"Ponyboy!"

Well I know they're happy to see him. I got up and threw off my jeans. I'll wash them later. I put on some clean jeans and a white T-shirt. I walked right into the kitchen to see Steve and Two-Bit cleaning off eggs. Pony was by the stove reading a paper.

"What you got there?"

Pony looked up.

"Did they tell you that they might be putting us in a boy's home."

"No."

That was the truth. Did Darry know? I just forgot about it. Darry already had enough stress on him for the last couple of days.

"Where's the cake?" I asked.

We always have chocolate cake for breakfast. Hey, blame my parents. They raised us.

Darry came in soon Soda stuck his head around the corner.

"Darry, where the blue shirt I washed yesterday. The white jeans too."

"There in my closet. Hurry up!"

I went into the den and cut the TV on. After the show I was watching went off , I yelled into the kitchen.

"Hey, Two-Bit! Mickey's on."

Two-Bit ran in and zoned out watching the mouse. It was the one where him, Donald and Goofy were traveling.

Darry then looked at Pony.

"Pony, I don't think I should go to wor-"

I cut in.

"Darry. Don't worry about him."

"Yeah, we'll baby-sit him," said Two-Bit not taking his eyes off of the television.

Ponyboy grabbed him and pulled him on the ground, but Ponyboy ended up being pinned.

"Get off him, Two-Bit. Lay off," commanded Darry.

"Yeah, lay off," said Ponyboy trying to push him off.

Pretty soon Darry, Soda and Steve rushed out of the door and I heard the tires screech before they went down the road. Darry, you're gonna kill yourself letting Soda drive one of these days. I noticed Two-Bit sat down with the whole chocolate cake and a bottle of beer.

"Don't hog it!" I yelled grabbing a handful of the cake and eating it.


	6. Visits

Chapter 6: Visits 

Two-Bit, Ponyboy and I decided to visit Dally and Johnny at the hospital. Two-Bit was trying to hitch a ride. I was just looking for any empty car. Mark taught me how to hot-wire.

"I would drive us," he explained. "But my car's brakes are out. Almost killed me and Kathy the other night. Y'all should see Kathy's brother. Now that's a real hood. He's so greasy he glides when he walks. He goes to a barbershop for a oil change, not a haircut."

I let out a laugh. I looked at Pony. He wasn't laughing. He looked sick. I would have noticed him before, but I was keeping an eye on a blue mustang that had been trailing us.

We went inside and I talked to Pony.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm okay."

"You don't look like it."

"I'll live. Just relax."

I sighed and said, "Alright."

When we came back outside, the blue mustang was park outside. There were socs all around it. Two-Bit lighted a cigarette to make himself look tough. I put my arm around Pony's shoulder to let them know that I had his back.

"No jazz before the rumble. You know that," stated Two-Bit.

"We know," one of them looked at Pony. I recognized him as Marcia's boyfriend.

"I want to talk to you."

"For what?" I said.

"Trix," said Ponyboy looking up at me.

"It's okay."

I thought for a moment. I really didn't want to risk my brother getting jumped or something. But I had a feeling that he needed to talk to this guy. I went with that feeling. I whispered into Pony's ear,

"Be careful. I got your back."

He nodded and walk to the car with the other soc.

Two-Bit was sitting there making jokes at the socs but I kept my eye on Ponyboy and the soc. It seemed like they were in there for ages. They finally got out and Pony walked towards me. I asked:

"What'd the soc want?" He better not have threatened by brother. I would have run right to the car and give it to him.

"He's not a soc," answered Ponyboy. " He's just a regular guy."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. We then caught a ride from another greaser to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital. We walked straight into Johnny's room. When I was getting there I had a strange feeling about Johnny. I didn't think I was psychic. When we saw him, I felt real bad. I had never seen anyone look this bad. Two-Bit said his name and

Johnny opened his eyes.

"Hey y'all," he said weakly.

"They treatin' you right?" I asked.

"Uh-huh, just not enough grease."

Ponyboy was dead quiet. I guess he was nervous. I know this was the worst he's seen anyone. The only time he came here was when we picked him up last time. And once when Darry was picking me and Soda up. We had some cracked ribs from a fight with two punks.

"We're having a big rumble tonight," mentioned Two-Bit.

Johnny's eyes widened.

"It's bad you and Dally came can't be in it. It's the biggest rumble we've had not counting when we whipped Sheperd's outfit."

"He… came by. To see Dally," said Johnny weakly.

"You're in the paper," I stated.

"You're a big hero."

He barely smiled.

"The book," he barely managed to say.

Two-Bit looked at me and I looked at Ponyboy. I almost forgot he was there. He said his first words since we got there.

"He means Gone with the Wind. He wants a copy so I can read it to him."

"I'll go get one," said Two-Bit and he went out of the room.

Pony surprised me with what he said next.

"Can I talk to Johnny personally?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll be out of the room."

I walked out of the room and closed the door. I wanted to talk to Johnny more, but I guess he and Pony had some stuff to talk about. They were alone for a long time for crying out loud.

I thought about the rumble. Man, I was going to tear someone up tonight. Those punches I threw on that soc at school would be nothing compared to tonight. Pretty soon, Ponyboy backed out of the door with it still open. Two-Bit showed up then. The nurse said:

"You can't see him now."

"Well, can you make sure he gets this?" asked Two-Bit giving her the book. She took it and closed the door. We walked into the lobby and I saw Johnny's mother for the second time in my life. She was a stout lady. She said

"I have the right to see him. After all the trouble me and his father have gone through to raise him. He'd rather go out with those hoodlums than see his parents."

She looked at us and continued,

"It's your fault. Running around at night getting jailed and heaven knows what."

I stood right in front of Ponyboy and Two-Bit said some stuff. We were really gonna just tell her off, but Pony pushed us along.

"Geez. He has to live with that!" said Two-Bit throwing up his arms.

"No kiddnin'," I continued. " Dally's a better mother than that beast!"

Speaking of him. We walked into Dally's room. He was arguing with a nurse when we walked in. He smiled when he saw us.

"How you doin'?" he asked

"We should be askin' you the same thing."

All of us had to put on some smiles. Dally was being himself.

"Heard Sheperd came by," I said.

"Yeah, he had to rub it in about the rumble. He said he couldn't believe that I was in the paper and it didn't say _Wanted Dead or Alive_ under it."

He kept talking, but then Dally got serious.

"How's uh…… Johnny."

Two-Bit and I looked at Ponyboy. He looked nervous, but said,

"He passed out before we left."

Dally got real serious then,

"Two-Bit, give me your switchblade."

Two-Bit gave it to him. I guess he was as nervous I was. That knife was his prized possession.

"We gotta win tonight. For Johnny," said Dally. His eyes were blazing while staring at the ceiling.

So that meant leave. We knew better.


	7. Ready To Rumble

You know what, I'm getting frustrated over these people hatin' on my stories. I don't need this. And another thing: JUST PLAYIN' 

I'm not like that. I take these reviews as either inspiration or tips. I know I'm just throwing Trix into the story. This is my first time trying something like this. I didn't want to just add on another fic the same way my first was. But hey, I know now that I need to work on fics like these more. At first, I just wanted tell someone else's side of the story. But I saw the other brother fics, so I thought it would be more interesting that way. Since I really don't know exactly how Two-Bit, Steve, Darry, and Sodapop would feel during this time. Those are S.E. Hinton's characters. I figured that if I made my own guy, then I could make up as I go along. I probably won't bring on the real drama until The Outsiders and That Was Then, This Is Now are connected. That's why I'm rushing the story along. I plan to do some detail during the rumble though. I've already got something planned for the ending. So keep reviewing. If I make any mistakes, let me know and I'll see if I can fix it. Keep RR'n.

Chapter 7: Ready to Rumble 

We took the bus home. Pony still looked sick. Me and Two-Bit found him sleep on the bench at the bus stop. He said he'd take some aspirins when he got home. When we reached the lot, Cherry was sitting there waiting for us.

"What's the deal?" I asked.

"They play by your rules."

I went ahead home to get ready for the rumble while Two-Bit ran off to his house. I got home and took a shower. By the time I got out Pony was just getting in so we had a quick dinner. I had put on a button up shirt and black jeans. While we were waiting on Two-Bit, Ponyboy began asking questions. Asking us when did we start shaving. I swear that kid is weird sometimes.

Soda, Steve and I were playing poker. Steve kicked an ace out of Soda's shoe. Shoot, he would have needed to cheat when playing against me. Steve was trying to win his money back from the day Pony was jumped.

Then Darry said something to Pony.

"I don't think you should be in this rumble kiddo."

Soda and I overheard him. It's time for us to come to the rescue again!

"Let little man fight. He'll be okay," I said putting my arm around Pony.

"It's just fists. If they were using weapons, it'd be different."

"Well…alright. If you get into trouble call me."

"Yeah, yeah. Why are you always worrying about me? What about Soda or Trix."

"I've already gotten in trouble for beating the crap out of a soc," I said proudly. Darry then grabbed Soda.

" And this kid can use his head. But only to grow hair on."

He ducked Soda's swing and they both ran out of the door, just passing Two-Bit.

"I guess we're ready."

We all ran outside and started showing off our acrobatic, is that the word, acrobatic skills.

Darry had taught us the stuff after he came from the Y.

"Soda, Trix, Pony," yelled Darry, getting our attention.

"If the fuzz show up, then you beat it out of there. You hear me. The rest of us can get jailed, but you three could end up in a boy's home."

Steve read my mind and jumped in,

"Ain't nobody gonna call the fuzz."

When we arrived Sheperd's gang and the Brumly Boys were there. I looked around and didn't see Curly Sheperd, Tim's little brother. I was glad. I didn't like that little punk. All he did was talk but could barely back it up. He was no where as tough as his brother. When we walked up to Tim he sized up everyone. He asked Ponyboy,

"You and the black haired kid killed the soc?"

"Yeah," said Ponyboy.

I know he wasn't trying to make himself look tough by acting proud of it. I knew better of Pony to be proud of something like that. Did Windrixville change him or something?

Tim smiled.

"Curly always said you were good. He's in the cooler right now. Breaking into a liquor store."

Serves the little fool right.

We just started talking until we heard the sound of cars. We turned around and saw expensive cars all coming in a line, filled with socs. Just like a soc, to be all organized. Then I thought. Is it really that bad to be organized?

They all got out of their calls and we walked towards eachother.

"No weapons. Right?" said a soc.

"Yeah," answered Shepherd.

"Who's starting?"

Darry stepped up.

"I will."

He started flexing his muscles. The socs looked scared. We were gonna murder them.

Then someone stepped up from the soc's side. It was Darry's old friend, Paul.

Darry's eyes flickered. Only Soda, Pony and I knew how he felt now.

"Hello Darrel," he said smiling.

They stared eachother down. The first person to swing would start the fight.

"Ain't no rumble a rumble without me!"

I turned around to see Dally running towards us. I turned right back around once Paul swung on Darry. The rumble started.

I went after one soc. I noticed it was one of the soc that tried to jump me before Mark and company came along. This is payback I thought. I just kept swinging and swinging. He fell on the ground and I started kicking him. Soon someone from behind me grabbed me, and the another soc started taking shots at me. He hit me in my jaw and tasted blood. He was about to punch me again but I spat blood at him. It splattered all over his face and he backed up covering his face. I bent over and the soc that had grabbed me flipped over me and he fell on top of the soc on the ground. The other soc was trying to clean his face. I ran up to the soc, and Steve ran up beside me. We held eachother's arm and clotheslined the soc. Steve kept working him over, and I turned around. Ponyboy was under a soc pulling his hair. A soc came up and kicked him in the hard and he flew over and laid limp. I literally froze. I probably would have stood there for the rest of my days, but a soc took advantage and tackled me from behind. I snapped back into reality and realized I had to go and take that soc out. I let out a forth of my fury on the soc on top of me and knocked him out. I looked at where the soc was and Soda beat me to him. He was murdering that guy. I never knew he had it in him.

"We won!" yelled Two-Bit.

All the socs were running, but the chickens they are. Everyone started cheered. We all looked messed up, but we won. I had cut lip, a bruise on the side of my head and my cheek. My chest hurt also. I saw Dally grabbed up Ponyboy and head for his car but I turned around. I had started to head home when Soda grabbed my shoulder.

"Ow! Dang, Soda,"

"Sorry. Where's Ponyboy?"

"He went with Dally."

I walked to the house and crashed on the couch. I ripped open my button up shirt. I chest hurt like heck! I looked at it and there was a giant red spot right on my chest. I leaned my head back and fell asleep.

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Darry.

"Hey, kid. Let Steve lay on the couch. He has broken ribs."

I got up and fell on the floor. Two-Bit helped me up.

"You okay, Trix?" he asked.

I nodded my head and sat next to the couch. Steve stretched out and closed his eyes.

Soda handed Two-Bit some bandages and I noticed Two-Bit hand was busted wide open.

Darry had a band-aid on his forehead and a black eye. Soda had just the about the same things as me except he only one bruise. It was on his cheek.

"Where's Pony?" I asked.

My question was answered when that missing person walked through the door.

"Where you been?" I asked.

He was dead quiet.

"What's wrong?" asked Darry in a worried voice.

Pony was quiet for a couple of seconds and he let out,

"Johnny died."

I froze again. I wasn't even expecting this. Everyone was silent.

"Dally couldn't take it. He ran out like the devil was after him."

I looked up.

Dally!

If Dally couldn't take it, then who knows what he'll do.

I've known Dally long enough to know how he reacts. The night Johnny was jumped, he had a lot of hate in his eyes. I knew he would hate every soc from that day on. Which is why he was picking on Cherry and Marcia that night. I know that Dally would do something crazy now. I had to stop. I can't take two deaths on one night.

I got myself up, ignoring all the pain jolted out the door. I know everyone was staring at me as I ran out. I even heard Darry calling my name. But I kept running. I wonder if this was how Pony felt the night he ran out.

I was running towards the lot. I saw Dally as he turned the corner. I caught up with him. I heard sirens in the background.

"What did you do?" I yelled.

He didn't answer, he then jolted out an object from his jacket and I recognized it. It was a heater.

"Are you crazy!" I yelled again and he just smiled.

"C'mon," I continued yelling. I ran towards the house and saw everyone running towards us. I turned right back around to Dally's back when I heard,

"Drop your weapon."

Dally didn't and I heard blasts and I saw lights flashing. Suddenly a pain jolted through my body and before I hit the ground I saw Dally hit it first. He kept jumping up and as I heard more blast. I then realized that they shot Dally. But he wasn't the only one. A bullet had just caught me in the waist. I felt tired. Two-Bit and Steve went to see about Dally, but my brothers ran to see about me. Soda and Darry were in front of Pony.

"Trix! Are you alright?"

I answered weakly,

"I-I don't know."

I looked at Ponyboy. He looked scared as heck. Then his facial expression changed. He looked sick. He then fell right behind Darry.

"Look behind you," I said with my last ounce of energy. Soda turned around and yelled,

"Pony!"

Those were the last words I heard before I passed out.


	8. Younger Brother's Recover

Chapter 8: Younger Brothers Recover 

When I woke up, I was in a dark room. I looked around a little and saw I was in a hospital room. I looked around and thought, where are my brothers, how long am I going to be here, and what's wrong with Ponyboy. That was what I was mostly worried about.

A nurse walked into the room and was putting down some stuff.

"Excuse me."

She turned around and smiled.

"I'm glad you're awake. Your brothers were going crazy."

"What about my younger brother. Ponyboy Curtis."

She thought for a moment. She was beautiful. I wonder if what kind of treatment would she give me.

"Oh, the youngest one. He's delerious right now. He had terrible head pains. He was sent to your house this morning."

I then remembered for a second.

"What about Dally?"

"Who?"

"Dally, a mean looking guy."

"I don't know who you're talking about. You need to get some sleep though. Your brothers will be here toomorow. They're worried sick."

She walked out of the room, and I just laid there. I hoped Dally didn't get killed. I wasn't sure. I didn't see where the bullets hit him. All I saw was him drop to the ground. I convinced myself that he wasn't dead. I went to sleep, thinking about if I would ever get over someone dying. It was enough with Mom and Dad.

When I woke next, the nurse was in the room again. When she saw me she smiled and walked out of the door. Dang, I love that smile. Soon I saw Darry walk in.

"How you doing, Trix."

"Fine," I answered simply.

Darry sat in the chair beside me and we started chatting. Then I sprung the question. No, not that question! The one about Dally.

"What's up with Dally."

Darry looked at me and sighed.

"What?"

It couldn't be. No.

"He was shot to death."

I just closed my eyes and I felt tears come out. Darry held my hand. I know he would have hugged me, but he was afraid I would have been hurt. I just kept crying. I couldn't take this. This was too much. I didn't want anyone else I knew closely to die. I can't stand it anymore. I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up again. It was night. The nurse was in the room again. This time she was sitting next to me reading a book.

"What you reading?"

She jumped. I didn't mean to do that. I guess she was into the book.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She put the book up and put on that pretty smile again.

"It's okay. I was just waiting for you to wake up. I had message for you."

"Let's hear it," I said eager to find out.

"Well, your brother Ponyboy woke up today. Your oldest brother told me to tell you that. He seems to be fine."

I was releived. Now that I knew that Pony wasn't gonna die.

"That's real good," I said. Your brothers said that they and your friends were gonna visit toomorow afternoon."

She walked out and I decided to go to sleep again.

I said, "Everything's gonna be alright."

The next day, it seemed like days before the gang showed up. First Two-Bit and Ponyboy came in. Two-Bit gives Ponyboy rides home from school.

"Hey!" I said excited and they both came over to my bed.

Two-Bit looked at me and commented with his chessy cat grin,

"How does it feel to be a human target?"

" I'll let you know when I get my hand on some ammo! Pony, you've been doing okay in school?"

Pony looked for a minute and then blushed.

" I've been screwing up a couple of times. No biggie."

"No biggie! You walked all the way home from school with no shoes on!"

All three of us looked at the door to see Steve, Darry and Soda walking in. We played poker for a the rest of the afternoon. Days later, I recovered enough to go home.

But pretty soon, we had to go to a hearing. They asked me, Darry and Soda the same things. Soda and I were nervous as heck but Darry stared straight at the judge the entire time. I just wanted to answer my questions and beat it out of there. I felt like I was being sentenced to life. They asked Cherry and the soc that talked to Pony the night of the rumble some questions. I expected them to pile Ponyboy with questions. But they didn't. All they asked was if he like living with us. Of course he did. Why wouldn't he? He also asked Pony about school. I think we pretty much convinced them that we didn't need to be sent to a boy's home.

I was kind of a celebrity at school. I really didn't know why. I'm not the only at the school to be shot. I think. But I was worried about how they were treating Ponyboy.

They talked too much crap behind his back. There was a good thing though. Socs didn't bother us at all. They knew that I had been shot and lived to tell the tale. I guess that accident made me a lot more tuff. I didn't feel any tougher though. One day I was in my room studying. Okay, I was drawing stuff. I had nothing better to do. Then I heard yelling from the front.

"Aw, not again!" I complained. Darry and Pony had been arguing a lot lately. Didn't the past event make them know better. I ran up to the front and saw what was going on. Soda was sitting on the corner holding his head. He was already angry about something when he got home. He now looked like he was going to explode. Then Pony mentioned something about Soda. They both looked at him. Soda looked up and said,

"Don't…..Oh guys, why can't you….."

He jumped up and ran out of the door. We all stood there looking at the door swinging open. I looked at the both of them.

"Why did you guys have to bring him into your troubles!"

I ran out of the door to chase Soda. He was at the park when I reached him. I took a shortcut and ran towards him coming the opposite way. He skidded and turned the opposite way but Ponyboy came out of nowhere and tackled him. They both crashed into me and we lay on the ground breathing heavily.

"Damn Pony!" I yelled while getting up.

"Where did you think you were going?" said Pony to Soda. Darry came next to us and stooped down.

"I don't know. I just can't stand for you guys to be fighting. You always bring me in and I don't know whose side to take."

Darry and Pony looked at eachother. I was never involved because I was never there. I started hanging out with Mark and Bryon more. They used to have a little gang, but then they started to break apart. Mark and Bryon were the only two that stuck together.

Soda then poured out all of his drama. I didn't even know he had all of this sadness in him. He asked Pony and Darry to stop fighting and they agreed.

"Pony, quit crying." I said.

"I'm not," he protested.

"Let's get home," said Darry getting up.

"Race you," said Pony jumping up.

We all ran home. I know that nothing like this would ever happen to us again.


	9. Wanna Hang With Us?

Chapter 9: Want To Hang With Us? 

Everything's been fine since we chased Soda into the park. It was summer now. But school would start soon. Last year, Ponyboy wrote a theme on his experience in the past event. He got an A+. We were all proud of him. I haven't read it yet. But anyway, I kinda broke away from the gang. I still hang out with them. But I've been hanging out with Mark's friends. One of them is Terry Jones. I got to hanging with him a lot because he has a lot of poker games. More money for the Curtis'. Socs do bother us now but they've never done anything that stupid. We come out okay in the end.

They had this weird friend named MM (go figure). One Friday night I was about to go hanging out with Mark and Bryon. I then thought. What's Ponyboy doing? I walked into his room to see with a nose in a book.

"Hey, Pony."

He looked up.

"You wanna go with me to see Mark and Bryon?"

"I don't know." He's been saying that lately.

I protested,

"C'mon. You need some fun. I don't want you here by yourself anyway. Soda's at the game and Darry won't be home until real late."

I had a point. I don't think he wanted to be alone at that time. Most of the time he stays alone, he falls asleep and has his nightmare.

"Okay," he said putting a sheet of paper in the book to hold his place.

We grabbed our jackets and headed out the door. We were meeting Mark and Bryon at the school. We saw them there sitting on a bench, waiting for me.

"Hey, guys. This is my kid brother, Ponyboy."

"Hi Ponyboy," said Mark with his usual happy voice.

"Hi," said Bryon.

We started off and I pulled Mark back towards me.

"What's with him?" I asked jolting my head towards Bryon.

"He and Angela Shepard just broke up. He actually hates that chick. He's a little bitter because of her."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Bryon turning around to us.

I made a quick lie.

"I was asking him where we were going."

Mark joined in.

"Yeah. We're going to some party."

"But there's no party around here," commented Ponyboy. "We would have to use a car."

"No problem," said Mark simply. He looked around and came up with a plan.

"Ponyboy, come with me. Bryon, Trix; look out."

Bryon and I knew what he meant, but I knew Pony was confused.

Mark was going to teach him how to hot-wire a car. He walked towards this white car.

Bryon and I were looking out. Then Bryon noticed the lights cut on in an upstairs room.

"Hurry!"

Right when Bryon yelled that, the engine's car started. Bryon and I ran to the car and jumped into the back seat. Bryon took off and we were laughing the entire way. We came up to a house with people outside, loud music and beer bottles clanging. We all came inside and the loud music rang through my ears. I walked around and noticed a poker game. You know what that means. I went through seven games until they finally kicked me off of the table. I sat on the sofa beside Mark and he brought up some beers. He gave me a bottle, but then he nudged me.

"Look who's here."

I looked near the crowd and noticed Angela Shepard. Then she surprised me. She went towards Ponyboy. She was feeling all over him. She's making a move for my brother!

"Oooh, Bryon's not going to like this," I said staring at her.

Bryon saw it too. He was staring at both of them. Angela was trying to sweet-talk Pony, but I know he knew better. He blew her off and headed to watch the poker game.

Mark and I laughed real hard. That's my brother! I haven't laughed like that in a real good time. I was glad I was hanging with Mark. He always finds something fun to do.

I looked at Mark and he was throwing away an empty beer bottle to the side.

"Why haven't you drank yet. Scared?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"How long have you known me?"

With that I slugged the entire bottle down in one gulp. I didn't stop there; I had four more slugs too. While sitting on the couch I leaned my head back and fell asleep. Then sirens broke into my ear and someone was shaking me. I woke up; I had the worst headache.

"Trix! Trix!"

It was Pony.

"C'mon the fuzz are coming!"

I got up and nearly fell, but Mark and Pony caught me. This headache was no joke. We went out of the back door. Bryon drove up with the car. They laid me in the back while and they crammed in the front.

"Where to now?" asked Bryon.

"Take us home," answered Ponyboy. "Trix needs to rest, plus we're already late."

Late!

"What time is it?" My voice sounded weird.

"Two-thirty A.M."

Oh crap, Darry gonna go crazy!

Bryon was driving down our neighborhood when Pony ducked down.

"What are you doing?" asked Bryon. I think I heard a little attitude in his voice. Pony answered.

"I saw Darry's truck. I'm not risking him seeing us."

So that means no one's home. We could dodge a lecture. Bryon pulled up to our house. They quickly got me inside and to my bed. Bryon and Mark then ran outside and got into the car and took off. Pony came into my room.

"You okay?" He was putting the covers over me.

"Yeah," I answered. "Do you see Darry."

Pony looked through the window.

"No. Mark and Bryon are gone too."

"That's good. You had fun tonight. I'm proud to see what you did with Angela."

Pony smiled.

"Yeah. I had a real good time. Angela's not my type."

"You okay with Bryon and Mark?"

Pony was quiet, then he said,

"Mark is okay. But I don't think Bryon likes me."

I was about to protest, but Pony looked up and ducked down. I know why he did it. He saw headlights coming through my window. Darry and Soda were home.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," he whispered and quickly went to his room to act like he was asleep.

I heard Soda and Darry come through the door. I closed my eyes. I wanted to go to sleep anyway. This headache was getting worse. I was getting over Dally and Johnny sooner than I thought. It was probably because I replaced them with Mark and Bryon. That satisfied me enough. I heard Soda glance into my room and say

"Trix is here. I'm going to check for Pony."

Good thing Darry and Soda have work tomorrow morning. I knew I wouldn't be sober enough for a lecture.


	10. Double the Trouble

Chapter 10: Double the Trouble 

I woke up late the next morning. My head wasn't hurting as much of as last night. I could walk around without people seeing that I was drunk. I got up and looked out of the window. The truck was gone, so that means Soda and Darry went ahead to work. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, I smelled my breath. It had a slight bit of alcohol in it. I swished around some mouth wash and put on my clothes. I went to the den. Pony and Two-Bit were watching T.V. Pony looked up when he saw me, but Two-Bit, once again, had all eyes on Mickey.

"How's your head?" asked Ponyboy.

"A lot better."

I sat down beside him and watched T.V. for a moment. I later on decided to walk to the Drug Store. On the way there, I met Mark and Bryon.

"Hey guys. What you doin'."

Bryon answered.

"On the way to your house. We wanna show you something."

We walked to a car. It was a different one this time.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To a bar," answered Mark.

I decided to make conversation.

"What happened at that party, after I fell asleep?"

Mark laughed.

" Well, after Ponyboy blew off Angela, she embaressed herself even more. She was walking around in some high heel shoes. One of the heels broke and she fell into a bowl of punch."

We all laughed a lot more. We finally pulled up to a bar. I looked at it.

"How do you plan on getting us in there," I said pointing towards our destination.

"My search eye," answered Bryon getting out of the car.

We walked up to the door and Mark put his arm in front of me to stop my path. Bryon stuck his head in the bar, after a couple of seconds he turned back to us.

"No cops," he said smiling. I asked him,

"You were checking for plain-clothes cops?"

Bryon nodded and we walked in.

It seems that Bryon and Mark knew the bartender that worked there. They were talking to him a lot, but I was watching people play pool. I bought two beers with my fake I.D. Dally had gotten me one. Then Bryon did his way of making money. He hustled the heck out of people there. We left a short while later. Bryon had to leave though.

"Hey, guys. I gotta meet MM at the drug store. I see you at home Mark."

"See ya, buddy. Need a ride?"

"No, it's right down the street."

He walked off and Mark and I went towards the car. Mark got in but before I could get in I heard,

"That's my car!"

I turned towards the sound and saw a middle aged man yelling. I could tell he was a soc's dad. What made the matter worse is that there was a cop right beside him. I jumped into the car and Mark took off before I could even close the door. I closed it to avoid the door hitting a street light post. My adrenaline was pumping. This was exciting!

We were going a little fast. I think we would have gotten away, but a cop car got right in front of us. Mark hit the brakes and I jumped out and took off. I got a good running distance but soon I felt a lot of weight fall on top of me. I tried to get up but the cop pinned me down. I then my wrists get some brand new bracelets. They jerked me up and put me into their car. I was sitting beside Mark. He had a little smirk on his face. This situation got worse though. I guess I still had some stuff left in me from the beer last night and the beers I had at the bar. My headache was coming back. It felt worse though.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"That was pretty fun. You didn't think so?"

"Well, you're the lucky one. Bryon's mom doesn't care, as long as you're not in jail. Darry's gonna kill me even more. I was late enough last night."

The cops came and told me I had one phone call. It was late at night, so I know I couldn't reach Two-Bit or Steve. I had only one other option left. I dialed my house and Ponyboy answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, Pony. This is Trix."

"When are you gonna get home, Darry's real angry."

"What time is it?"

"11:00"

"No wonder. Anyway, I've been jailed. I need someone to come and pick me up. Use my stash money for the bail."

"Okay."

Before he hung up the phone, he told Darry. I could hear him yelling.

Man, am I gonna get it. My headache eased. That made me relax a little better. But I was still nervous.

He showed up a few minutes after Mark left. Mark had to go to a counselor from now on to convince him, he wasn't gonna steal cars. He was gonna get anyway. We got into the car. We drove for a little while and finally spoke.

"You know I don't have anything nice to say."

"Then don't say anything at all."

He glared at me. I guess he wasn't in the mood for jokes. We finally got home. Soda was in his room. I guess Pony was grounded for being home late. Darry then let out his anger.

"What the heck was the matter with you."

"What! I didn't steal the car."

"But you were in it. Plus you were late getting home yesterday. You even got Pony in trouble."

"So."

"So! You know what he's been through. I don't want him at parties like that. Espeacially when no one looking after him. Yeah, he told me. You fell asleep. But he didn't tell me that you were drinking. I had to hear that from Angela Shepard! You just get to your room. You can't leave the house for three weeks."

I jumped up.

"Whatever!"

I was about to run out of the door but Darry dived for me and we both crashed on the floor. He had me pinned. I was tired of getting pinned. Pony and Soda came in and pulled Darry off me. Soda held me up, but Darry contained himself. It was a good thing Soda was holding me because I would have straight jumped on Darry.

My headache kicked back in. I guess the beer and being slammed onto the ground by a cop made it a lot worse. I decided not to fight. I passed out right with Soda's hands on my shoulder.


	11. Worried Enough

Chapter 11: Worried Enough 

I woke up in my room. I felt a lot better so I sat up and looked around. Ponyboy was laying on his back with a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. I got up and stepped over him. I took my shower, put on my clothes and walked to the den to watch TV as if nothing happened.

A few moments later, Ponyboy came and stared at me. I looked back.

"What?"

"I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"I look fine."

He sat down beside me and just stared at me even more. I pretended not to notice. He finally spoke up.

"Darry's been worried like crazy over you."

I looked back at him to let him know I was listening.

"You just passed out right then in Soda's arms. He thought he hurt you for a second… He didn't want to hit his other younger brother also."

I understood. I guess I was being too wild.

"Two-Bit and Steve have even been worried. They didn't tell Darry. But they saw you sneak into that bar."

I smiled a little bit.

"Tell 'em not to worrry."

"Okay. Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Wanna walk around."

"Alright."

We walked out of the house and just walked around. We met up with Tim and Curly Shepard later on. We walked around and ended up near the school where it was deserted; we were out of our territory and on the middle grounds. A green mustang pulled up to us. I prepared myself for the worst. The socs never messed with me as much. But you never know.

Four of them got out of the car. Four on four. Perfect.

"Hey, guys. I say we make these greasers clothes look worse. What do you say greasers?"

Curly stepped up and talked his usual crap.

"Your clothes could use some colors. I suggest red."

All four of us walked towards eachother. But then the socs stopped and backed up a little bit. I turned around and saw more greasers. There was Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, a couple of Brumly Boys and Kathy's sister. The girl Two-Bit was going out with. There were about two more greasers more that I didn't know personally. I turned back to the socs and smiled.

"Plan on doing anything?"

They didn't. They got right back into their car and drove off. I knew that the gang would come right towards me to see if I was alright. The crowd of greasers began and I snuck off before anyone could get to me. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I went to Terry Jones' house and saw that poker was going on. I ran inside. While we were playing. Terry started up a conversation.

"Trix, there's a rumor going around town that someone is after you."

I shook my head.

"Who would be after me. I ain't done nothing to no one lately. The socs ain't got nothing on me."

It was Terry's turn to shake his head.

"It's not a soc."

We continued our game and I won seventy-five dollars before I finally left. I walked out and it was plain night. It was 8:00 when I finished so Darry can't be mad at me for being late tonight. I walked home. I was near the lot, but I heard something behind me. I turned but didn't see anything or anyone. I shrugged it off, but the second I turned around I felt something clash with the back of my head. I dropped like a sac of potatoes but I held on to conciousness. I rolled onto my back and saw someone large standing over me. I almost didn't recognize him. It was that guy who lost his money to me the night Darry hit Pony. He had a baseball bat in his hand. He still wanted his money back?

"That money you took from me. I owed it to someone. I now have to pay him back in two days. I gonna get that money back!"

He raised the bat into the air. It was gonna come in contact with my face. I closed my eyes but didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes and saw Darry, Soda, Two-Bit and Steve jumping the guy. Ponyboy lifted me up and leaned me against the wall.

"Trix, say something!"

"Some-thing."

I put on a slight smile.

Not only did my headache return, but my whole body was aching. I heard some sirens and the gang backed up from the guy. Oh no. They aren't gonna get arrested are they. No they didn't. They arrested the big guy. Darry and Soda both carried me to the house and laid me on the couch.

"Is he okay?" asked Darry. He was real, real worried.

Pony nodded. Soda spoke up.

"Kid, you have to be more careful from now on."

I nodded.

"I'll try that."

I didn't get hurt real bad for the rest of the summer. I was a lot more careful. I think hanging out with Mark brought out my wild side. Sometimes I that happened when I hung out with Dally. Pony started to hang out with Mark also. But that's only when Bryon wasn't around. Sometimes he went with them, but it was only when I was with them. Things were actually looking up me. But my luck sure can change slowly.


	12. Girls,Bottles, and Beer

Just asking, but can I get more reviews?

Chapter 12: Girls, Bottles and Beer

School had started a while ago. I was keeping my grades up, but I was failing English. Pony had been helping me with that. He was keeping his grades up pretty good. Another thing was that Mark and Bryon stopped calling Ponyboy by his first name. They just called him Curtis. I asked him why he calls him that, because we both had the same last name. He just shrugged. I guess I never will know. Mark was one crazy guy. One night I was sitting in the den. I decided that I would try to read Pony's theme. I stuck my head into his room. He was knocked out sleep. I slid over to his desk and got the paper. I went to my room and cut on the lamp. I began to read.

The Outsiders

'When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness'- _tap, tap._

I looked up at my window and saw Mark smiling.

"Just a minute."

I put the theme back into Pony's room. I would read it later. I went outside to see Mark.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hey. You or Curtis got a date for the dance tomorrow?"

"No. You must be crazy if I would ask any dumb broad to the dance. And you saw how my brother blew off Angela."

He smiled.

"Good. I'm hanging out with some guys that night. We might drop by the dance though. You and your brother wanna come."

"I'll come. I'm pretty sure Pony would too. He's sleeping right now. Is Bryon coming?"

"Nah. He's got a date."

"Oh! _Mr. Playboy _has one. I thought he would have given up on girls after Shepard."

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

The next morning, I asked Ponyboy. He looked at me.

"It's not a party. The closest we'll be getting to a party is the dance. And a cop will be there."

"Okay. I'm not drinking anything though."

"Did you drink anything at the last party."

"Almost."

"Then don't worry."

That night, I was waiting for Mark to pick me and Pony up. I heard a honk outside, so that means they were here. Pony and I walked outside. Mark wasn't driving this time. It was Terry. We got into the car.

"Where are we going first?" I asked. Terry spoke up.

"I already got the drinks. Let's go to the dance and see if we can get anyone drunk."

"You must be crazy," Mark jumped in.

"A cop will be there. If he sees us walking in with beer and pouring the stuff into the drinks, we'll get arrested. Let's leave it in the back. We'll walk in and try to bring someone to the back."

We all agreed, but Pony didn't say anything. That was smart. I know he didn't want any part of this. The dance had a nice turnout. Terry had to get at least one beer, but ended up drinking more than I did at the party. He passed out in his car after we got to the dance. Mark and the other guys had some, but Pony and I didn't touch a drop. I was about to, but he reminded me about Darry.

As we walked through the crowd. We saw Bryon with his date. Man, she was hot. I had never seen here around here before. But Mark knew her. He walked up to her and said

"Hi, Cathy."

I thought for a moment about Two-Bit's girlfriend.

"Haven't seen you for a long time."

"Haven't been here to see," she answered.

She must have been gone some where. No wonder I didn't recognize her. Mark continued.

"I don't think you know these two. This is Trix and Ponyboy Curtis," he said extending his hand toward us when he said our names.

"Hi," we both said. Pony didn't look too happy though. I guess it was because Bryon was around him. When Bryon's date was out of earshot, he asked us.

"Where's the booze?"

Mark smiled and told him.

Later on we walked back outside. Terry was still dead to the world so we sat on the trunk of his car talking. Then someone walked up to us and started some stuff with my brother. Lately, Ponyboy had been able to handle himself, so I let him get back at him. He knew I had his back though. Then the guy swung on him, and Pony started throwing punches. He was kicking his butt. This guy didn't stand a chance. He must have known that, because he picked up an empty beer bottle and walked towards Pony. I was about to get up and punch him for trying to crack open Ponyboy, but Mark stepped in between them and said.

"Hey, fight fair!"

The guy looked at him and cracked the bottle on the side of Mark's head. Mark dropped right down along with the glass from the bottle. He fell on the ground unconscious. A girl screamed and everyone from the dance came outside. Mark was bleeding real bad on one side. I didn't see it because that side was on the ground. I got up and gave the guy and nice hook and he fell back. Then the cop came out and arrested him. Pony had disappeared. I guess he had gone to find Bryon. I was right because both of them came out and knelt beside him.

"What happened!" he asked wiping Mark's face with his shirttail.

We told him and Bryon looked at the guy.

"Is that him?"

We nodded and Bryon told him something that I know left the kid feeling nervous. I looked over and Angela talking to the guy. She must have set him up. Bryon must have known this too, because he asked Pony,

"Do you know Angela Shepard?"

Pony shook his head.

"No. I know her brothers pretty well. Why?"

"It's not important."

I think from then on, Bryon was okay with Ponyboy. Pretty soon, the ambulance showed up. Bryon rode in the back to look after Mark. Right after they left, Cathy approached us.

"Is Mark okay?" she asked. I could tell she was concerned.

"Not sure," I answered.

"Wait a minute. How's he gonna get from the hospital. He left the car here," she pointed out.

"We can take it there," said Pony. "Wait a second."

He came later with the car. He must have hot-wired it, but I didn't say anything.

We drove to the hospital and found Bryon and Mark.

"Is he going home?" I asked.

"Yeah."

We helped him out to the car and let him stretch out in the back. All four of us got into the front seat.

"Wait a minute," said Bryon. "How'd you start the car with no keys?"

"Yeah, how did you?" said Cathy looking at Pony. He blushed.

"I hot-wired it."

We laughed and Bryon said, "Don't make it a habit."

He dropped us off at our neighborhood. We walked up to the porch and sat down.

"You like Cathy don't you," I teased.

"What?"

I smiled.

"I saw the way you smiled when she sat next to you. Give her a call. She's MM's brother. I have the number."

"Shut-up!" he yelled while running in the house.

"Pony's in love, Pony's in love!" I repeated while chasing him inside.


	13. Some Things Change

Chapter 13: Some things change 

"Go on, call her."

I was still teasing Ponyboy about Cathy.

"Fine."

He called her and talked for a minute. He asked he she wanted to hang out on Friday.

He hung up and said.

"She's busy."

A while later, Mark was hanging out with us. He looked mad. At first I thought he was sad because the guy that worked at the bar that they knew had gotten shot. But when I asked where Bryon was he said coldly,

"With his chick."

I was walking home one day when I saw Mark. He was counting money. He sure had a lot of it.

"Where'd you get all of that!"

He looked up and put the money in his jacket pocket.

"Don't tell anyone but,"

He pulled a cylinder thing. He unscrewed one end and poured out a couple of pills.

I looked at him. This was the first guy I had knew to sell drugs. Well, the first guy I had known about. Who knows what Dally did while he was in New York.

"Who do you sell these to?"

"Hippies. There's a house full of them. You wanna sell them?"

I looked at him. He must have been taking these if he thought I would sell them.

"I'll stick to poker. Why are you doing this."

"I just don't want Bryon and his mom to think I'll kick back and relax while they make money to take care of me."

"But you don't have to sell these."

"No store would hire me. You know about my record."

He had a point there. I would hate to see this guy be a greaser. I decided to change the subject.

"So how's things between you and Bryon."

"We're okay now. We were hanging a while ago. We found Angela Shepard and I cut all her hair off."

I laughed real hard.

"You can't say she didn't deserve it."

"I think he did it to get some stuff off of his mind. He was pretty mad because MM ran away. He's hanging out with hippies now. I going to see if Bryon can get him to come home tomorrow."

I looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm not selling any to him. Don't worry."

"I hope not."

I walked home and went to sleep. I was trying to get what I had just saw out of mind. The only problem was, I couldn't. The next day, I was at Terry's house playing poker. We later on decided to go hunt some dames. As we drove around, we came to this place called The Ribbon. I saw this one chick hiding out of cop's view. I would have talked to her, but she was smoking grass. I could tell she just started, she was too pretty to have been smoking for a long time.

"All the girls around here are messed up," I complained.

"What do you mean by that," said Mark looking at me.

"What! Are you smoking the stuff."

"No."

"Then don't defend it."

He kept his mouth shut. I hope I didn't sound mean or anything. I would hate to lose another friend. Two have died, and the other one is having too much fun with girls. We decided to go back to Terry's house. There was absolutely nothing to do. On the way back, we were just talking about stuff that had been going on lately. Mark then asked me,

"How come you stopped hanging out with your brothers."

I thought for second. Pony had been with Soda, Two-Bit and them for a while. I guess I was just too used to hanging out with these guys. I gave them a short and truthful answer.

"Too many bad memories."

They all knew not to talk about it then. Mark was a tough guy, but he knew the limit with me. Mark was probably the most supportive about it than anyone that wasn't related to me. The gang never really talked about. We actually had to support Ponyboy a lot. He had seen both Dally and Johnny die right in front of his eyes. He saw me getting shot right in front of his eyes. He probably saw Bob getting stabbed. I didn't know. I knew better than to ask him about that night. Then I realized. Pony was one strong individual. I know that there would probably be someone that would have committed suicide if they had to go through all this. He never even tried it. Then I came to a conclusion. I know no one else would probably agree with me, but it was the truth. Ponyboy Curtis was tougher than Dallas Winston.

"Bryon!"


	14. Can't Take It

Chapter 14: Can't Take It

Mark screamed and broke into my thoughts. I looked in Terry's yard and saw Bryon. He was laying face down. This reminded me about the night of the dance. Bryon had yelled Mark's name also before he even reached him. We all ran over to Bryon and Mark carefully turned him over. Aw, gosh. He looked almost as bad as Johnny did the night we found him in the lot after he had been jumped. Whoever did this to him must have been ticked off like crazy.

"Help me get him inside!" commanded Mark. We did it, because Bryon wasn't the only one here that was hurt. Mark was probably scared as heck. He barely showed it though.

We carried him inside and put him on Terry's bed. Terry got a wet rag and Mark started wiping Bryon's head.

He came to minutes later. Mark was the first to speak.

"Bryon! You okay? Don't move man."

Geez he looked bad.

"Who did this to you?" asked Mark.

"Shepards," Bryon barely managed to say.

Terry let Bryon stay there. I guess he didn't fell like moving at all.

"I'll call the old lady. Then we'll go look up the Shepards." Bryon spoke up then.

"Mark! Can I talk to you personal like."

"Sure. Clear out guys."

We knew better than to say no at this point and time. Mark came out later on and picked up the phone. He told us to turn the record down though. He sounded like he was even more bitter. When he got off the phone. I asked,

"When are we going for the Shepards?"

"We're not."

I got puzzled.

"How come?" asked Terry.

"Because we're not!" Mark yelled. He then went back into Terry's room to Bryon.

We all sat down to play another game of poker. I'm not sure how much money I collected that day. We all were talking.

"Man is Mark pissed," started one of the guys.

"Yeah," added Terry. "Why do you think he changed his mind about going to get the Shepards?"

I jumped in.

"Bryon probably told him not to."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Terry spoke up.

"I don't think that's it. If I looked like that, I would get as many people as I could to get revenge."

"I know. But Mark told me Bryon's changed. He said he's been acting more safe nowadays. He said it happened ever since the guy at the bar they knew had died. But what makes it worse is that his girlfriend's brother ran away."

We just kept talking. Mark stayed with Bryon all night. I decided to head home. I walked in and the whole gang was sitting in the den.

"Hey, Trix! Long time, no see!" said Two-Bit cheerfully.

"Where ya been?" asked Steve not tearing his eyes away from the TV

"Collecting money," I said pulling out a roll of bills.

I sat down and watched some TV I smelled some food and I quickly lost my appetite when I saw that Darry was in the den and not Soda.

After I had that _interesting_ meal I went to sleep. I didn't feel like staying out tonight. Seeing Bryon being messed up like that brought back even more bad memories. Days later, it was the same old thing. Mark was back to himself after a while and Bryon was in bed resting. Two days later something happened that made me decide to do something. On that night someone came to the door. It was Terry Jones. He was nervous by the way he was looking at me.

"Uh. Can I speak to you and Curtis for a second?"

"Sure. Pony!"

Ponyboy came up to the door and we stepped outside. Terry was kicking the ground.

"What's wrong?" asked Pony.

Terry was quiet for a moment. I thought I was going to have to beat it out of him. He sighed and said.

"Mark was caught."

A feeling went through me. I knew exactly what he meant. Ponyboy didn't.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I answered. This was hard enough for Terry.

"Pony. Mark has been selling drugs."

His eyes widened.

"But there's more to it," Terry added.

"What? How did the cops find out."

"That's the weird part."

He paused and finally said,

"Bryon told them."

I thought I was about to faint. Bryon was Mark's best friend, his brother. Why would he tell on him. Ponyboy was frozen solid. I ran inside the house. I closed and locked the door. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

It was two o' clock in the morning. Everyone was asleep. I can't believe this is happening. I have lost three of my friends. I might as well say four. I sat there for a long time. I came to a conclusion. I grabbed a suitcase. I packed all of my clothes. I got another bag and put my valuables in it. I put the stuff out of my window. I wrote a quick note. I didn't explain much. Pony would know why I did this.

I climbed out of the window and shut it. Before I left I looked at my house, then I left. I walked around with my stuff until I found an unlocked car. I put my stuff inside. I looked around. There was no one. I hot-wired the car and drove off. I couldn't stand to live in Tulsa anymore.

On this day, I kinda regret leaving. I probably got Pony and Soda put into a boy's home. But I know they would find a way around it. I drove all the way to Georgia. I still live there. While I was there. I was surprised to find my second girlfriend there. We got back together and got married. We had one child. He was a boy. She let me name him.

I named him Danny Mark Curtis. Danny was a mixture of the two friends I had that were no longer living. The middle name was after my dangerous, but caring friend. Later on, I found out Ponyboy's theme was published. I knew it was his theme, because it had the same title and same starting line. I never knew he put that much into his writing. It was a best seller. Which is the reason I'm telling you this story. Ponyboy wasn't the only Curtis that had pain. I'm sure Darry and Soda would like to tell you their side of the story. But I just wanted to tell mine.

Well, that's it. I hope you guys are okay with the ending. I know I had a little trouble with this story, but I hope I fixed majority of it. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you about up and coming stories. I plan to do a sequel to this story. Don't worry. It will be original. I seem to be better at that. I also plan on doing one more Outsider fic before I move onto other categories such as Boy Meets World, Holes and other stuff. The next story will be about kinda a gang war. The greasers have a new gang moving in and there's going to be a little action going on. I'm kinda excited about this one. After that, expect a Holes or Boy Meets World fic. Then I'll move on to the sequel to this story. Catch you later!

Coming Attractions 

-Defending Your Side-NEXT!

-Untitled Boy Meets World fic-COMING SOON!

-D-Tent Represent-COMING SOON!

-Untitled sequel to Another Brother, Another Story-IN PROGRESS


End file.
